


Mangneov's NSR Notes

by mangneov



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Guide, Meta, reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangneov/pseuds/mangneov
Summary: In writing "It's Not the End of the Road", I've been compiling all the information I can glean from let's plays, wiki entries, and my own playthrough of No Straight Roads. This is that collection of notes. It's likely to be constantly updated as I'm still replaying the game, so check in often if you're curious. This is as theory/opinion free as possible, and I'll try my best to only include factual observations of the game.I'm mainly trying to jot down smaller details, like brands, architecture, names, etc, so if you're looking for help with world building in your own fics I encourage you to take a look-through!Categories by Chapter:1. Characters2. Geography3. History4. SocietyAny recommendations for the list are welcomed. Just know that I'll fact check anything you tell me.
Comments: 32
Kudos: 49





	1. Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will focus on the main cast. If anything intresting about an NPC comes up or anyone requests I look into a certain background character, I will add info about them. There are general character notes, but more specific things are labeled by name.
> 
> Most Recent Update: 1/9/21
> 
> cureconquestgirl on Tumblr did a recap of a recent AMA, where I got most of the recent notes from. Go check it out for more! Also, I'm getting around to playing the Christmas DLC. Expect a lot of design and tradition focused notes soon.
> 
> *sigh* As much as I love all this lore it really screw up my headcanons every time I learn something new.

  * Ages at the time of the game:  
\- Mayday: 21  
\- Zuke: 27  
\- DJ Sub: 41  
\- Sayu: 16  
\- Team Sayu: 14-18 (estimated)  
\- Yinu: 9  
\- Neon J: Mid to late 40s  
\- Eve: 27  
\- Tatiana: 48
  * It's likely Eve and Zuke did not go to university in Vinyl City.
  * The NSR artists no doubt know each other, but Neon J mentions Yinu by name and specifically that he "knows (BBJ) broke (her) piano". So he might know the sentimental value of it, or at least assumes it's where her power comes from. 
  * Tatiana has the "Horn of Mending", which can call/summon DK West.
  * Captain Torepedo gives BBJ a compass that shows fixable items on the map.
  * Chef Sunshine's eyes are blue.
  * BBJ shares clothing. They've split a tuxedo (with Zuke taking the top and Mayday the bottom) and a pair of gloves. They also share a bunk bed.
  * It can be assumed that Eve and DJ Subatomic have been a part of NSR for at least three years.
  * Zam can bake (cookies at least).
  * Eve and Tatiana play chess together.
  * BBJ owns a vacuum cleaner (vital information).
  * Sub and Neon J probably went on a vacation together at some point.
  * Neon J is to Tatiana as "Soundwave is to Megatron" (favorite).



**Mayday**

  * Does not like that Zuke uses NSR drumsticks. 
  * May's grandmama couldn't understand the lyrics to Goolings songs but would listen and sing along with May anyways.
  * May says that the welcome bots/battle bots Type-02 were her favorite. "Just a little better, with just the right touch of class..."
  * Has seen Eve's music videos. Describes her as "loopy".
  * Mayday hadn't been born yet when they started making Type-01 battle bots.
  * Apparently has a penchant for fixing things like broken microphobes (see Society chapter). 
  * The defacto leader of BBJ.
  * Said that BBJ's name came from plans to build a new rock junction into Vinyl City's highway. Double checking for specifics. 
  * Mayday is an extrovert.



**Zuke**

  * Zuke knows someone named Viktor in some capacity, who used to be a busker (?). Eventually he moved up north to continue playing ("...whatever that means.")
  * Zuke apparently hasn't seen Mr. Dodo's Ice Pops since he left school. He says he didn't know they were sold in Vinyl City.
  * Has a degree in fine arts.
  * Grew up in a location close enough to alligators to be familiar with their tracks.
  * Claims that he's by-the-books while Mayday is more reliant on her experience and intuition.
  * Uses NSR made drumsticks.
  * Had "wigglies" as a kid. Presumably a type of animal.
  * Says he couldn't even afford a wagon growing up.
  * Was into spy movies in college.
  * Zuke gave Eve an alluvian rabbit's foot before her first live performance.
  * Meditates.
  * Was the one that implemented the canister into May's guitar.
  * Zuke is an introvert.
  * Does a lot of reading and is generally inquisitive about tech and mechanics.
  * May have shadow puppets like his brother; it might run in the family. 



**DJ Subatomic Supernova**

  * The first DJ Sub cassette you can collect is labeled cassette number twelve and is a recording of one of his lectures.
  * Was a university teacher.
  * "DJ Subatomic Supernova" is a stage name (obviously).
  * Cared the least about the blackouts in his district.
  * Could be either introverted or extroverted.
  * Spends a lot of time alone looking at stars.
  * Is wearing gloves of some sort when you encounter him. 



**Sayu**

  * Sayu is presumably a new addition to NSR; May had only seen her on billboards.
  * The Sayu character probably existed before she became a digital idol. A flash drive you collect from her holds Tila's fanart of her, pre-dating her status as megastar. It's possible she was an already existing pop culture character that was rebooted by the Sayu crew.
  * Through Tila and Remi's fanart was how Team Sayu met.
  * Tila's fanart also shows Sayu in a human form "confessing to her senior".
  * Has an internet service provider to her name. Discovering this spurs Zuke into saying he wished musicians would still sign autographs the old fashioned way.
  * The members of Team Sayu, in order of appearance, are named Remi, Tila, Dodo, and Sofa.
  * Sayu is an extrovert comprised of four introverts. 
  * Sayu's ahoge (the little hair on her head) is a periscope.
  * Is not a mech. Remotely controlled from a computer room.



**Yinu/Yinu's Family** ****

  * Yinu's mother may have a larger role in NSR than first thought considering she's in Yinu's promotional video.
  * Yinu has a foundation to her name.
  * She also stars in a milk ad, though it's unclear whether this is a tie-in or the brand is her own.
  * Yinu's mother's eyes are yellow to represent how she looks after Yinu, who is mostly yellow. They go blank when she forgets her daughter.
  * Turning into giant tree monsters runs in Yinu's family.



**1010/Neon J**

  * 1010 were in a promotional campaign for an automotive company or car called "KP520".
  * Apparently has the tightest security of all the artists. 
  * Neon J was a captain of a cruiser during the Border Wars.
  * 1010 has fan cheer powered shields.
  * The bots all have a weapons feature built in, except for White. Green and Yellow can both explode like a grenade and torpedo respectively. Red can turn into a saw. Blue can turn into a tonfa.
  * Because Neon J says "bring peace to my people" and "I remember home", he's presumably not from Vinyl City.
  * Neon J was deployed to the Azkar faction in '68. Based on his descriptions, the Azkar faction is a cold and mountainous place.
  * Neon J is described as overly paranoid by Mayday after only their first meeting (assumed, as Mayday didn't know he's a cyborg).
  * 1010 do have memories.
  * Green is the rapper of the group.
  * Dance has always been Neon J's passion.
  * Neon J was one of the earliest members of NSR.
  * Neon J seeing 1010 as his sons wasn't intended by the creators.
  * J's brain is probably inside his monitor somehow.
  * J is an extrovert. 
  * White's head is modeled off of J's, pre-sonar-head.



**Eve**

  * Known as the most eccentric of the NSR artists. 
  * Is Tatiana's right hand woman.
  * Rules the biggest ring district, whatever that means. 
  * Eve is apparently NSR's first artist. "...she helped to put the record label on the map which lead to NSR's eventual rule of Vinyl City".
  * Says to Zuke, "...remember Rupturika?" (see Geography chapter).
  * Is probably still mad about the alluvian rabbit's foot Zuke gave her.
  * Was probably the NSR equivalent of a YouTuber. 
  * Eve's shadow puppet would be a platypus.
  * Was born with her split skin tone.
  * Is an introvert.



**Tatiana**

  * Advises Mayday to never have heroes; she'll be less disappointed that way.
  * Prone to using pet names like "honey".
  * Her last name is Quartz.
  * Her old, presumably stage name, was Kul Fyra.



**Kliff**

  * Likely had access to DJ Sub's satellite for awhile as he was planning the crash for a "more meaningful day".
  * Was aware that Eve and Zuke were bandmates while Mayday was not.
  * Is probably older than Tatiana, maybe over 50.




	2. Geography

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes information on physical geography and companies, buildings; you get the idea.
> 
> Most Recent Update: 1/18/21

  * There is a burger chain in Vinyl City called Falk's Burger.
  * It can be assumed that Vinyl City is part of a larger world. Sayu mentions "her fans from all over the world". However, it's not clear if Vinyl City is the only society to rely on music for its energy.
  * The building Zuke and May have their audition in is in Festival Plaza, and the architecture of it is really confusing. Here's what we know: large enough to house an entire stadium, really long hallways, and the super sized NSRtists (who might just be able to do that whenever, though it could be more of a visual thing?). And that's just what we can see.   
\- It's distance from the Grand Qwasa tends to fluctuate between very long bridge and short staircase.   
\- Has a tutorial mode/security bot audition system. The music played during an audition is either close enough to power the Grand Qwasa or, a second theory, the Lights Up stadium has no roof. 
  * Vinyl City has blimps, radios, and video screens constantly promoting NSR in some way. The "City Streets" track is diegetic and constant.
  * Tatiana owns a line of hotels under her own name: Tatiana Hotels. Her cruise line shares a similar naming scheme.
  * There is a Vinyl City hospital.
  * There is an NSR bank and post office.
  * There are large drainage pipes used to remove water from underneath the city. Usually well hidden.
  * Qwasasync-towers help transfer power from the Grand Plaza through resonance. You can find one outside of Club Planeterium. 
  * There's a huge metal wall on one of the borders of Metro Divison and Natura.
  * Vinyl City is giant circle shape from an aerial view. It looks like there's a wall around it, but it's unclear.
  * Vinyl City is likely an island city-state comparable to Singapore.
  * NSR tower also functions as a lighthouse.
  * Vinyl City is apparently the "Music Capital of the World".
  * B2J don't have a kitchen in the sewers.



**Festival Plaza**

  * These buildings are visible in Festival Plaza:  
\- Chicken Dance BBQ  
\- Mesinatri Studio  
\- Dog Sea Bookstore  
\- Camou Ice-Cream  
\- EDM Mart  
\- Suitera (a fashion company)  
\- Eurekraf (business unknown)  
\- Ben's Toys  
\- Fyco's Electronics  
\- NSR Bank  
\- NSR Post
  * Aunty's restaurant is called Hungry Hideout Restaurant. It's based on some sort of type of public kitchens in Malaysia.



**Cast Tech**

  * There is an establishment in Cast Tech called Astronomi. Their logo is a parody of NASA's, but it's unclear what their business is.
  * The morse code radio outside of Sub's merch store spells C-R-E-A-L I-C-E-C-R-E-A-M which may be in reference to Camou Ice-Cream.
  * Galaksi Labo is a Cast Tech-only location.
  * Other establishments include: Dog Sea Bookstore, Mesintari Studio, Skumsh Wear, Camou Ice-Cream, and EDM Mart.
  * You fight DJ Subatomic in Club Planetarium. It's...shaped like a planetarium.



**Akusuka**

  * There is a convenience store in Akusuka called Sukadenki. It sells items ranging from sodas to video games. It's unclear whether the store is a chain, and if so, if this is the typical selection of products.
  * There is a cinema chain in Akusuka called Grand Sea Cinemas (which honestly sounds delightful).
  * Has a concert hall of some sort called the Akusuka Dome.
  * The Akusuka Pop Centre and Digital Idol Aquarium are Akusuka-only locations.
  * Other establishments include: EDM Mart, Falk's Burger, and a Post Office.
  * You fight Sayu in the Kura Kura Stream Hub. It's very, _very_ tall.
  * There is something in Akusuka called "WaiWai Undersea". Its logo is a crab. It's a little unclear if this is a business. It could also be a product or a general slogan for the district. At the time, it will be assumed that WaiWai Undersea is an establishment of unknown business.



**Natura**

  * "Mangroove" trees used to be plentiful in Natura, but small nurseries are now quite rare.
  * There is a large river running through Natura. It can be seen under the concert hall.
  * Has a museum and botanical gardens.
  * There is a florist company in Natura called either Roya Florists or Ruya Florists.
  * More locations include Leaf Cafe, Soil, Green Page, and The Natura Vinyl. Guesses on business are obvious or pending.
  * Luxerion Mall is a Natura-only location.
  * Lots of winding roads and compact streets. Mainly brick. Almost European (Parsian, Italian) in its architecture. 
  * You fight Yinu in the Natura Concert Hall. It's a large, dome shaped building.



**Metro Division**

  * Some locations in Metro Divison include Camou Ice-Cream, Sortie Cafe, 1010 Autograph Square, Robo-oke, Balastik Club, and Chicken Dance BBQ, which all seemed pretty self-explanatory.
  * Has a rail system.
  * Other establishments include Mesintari Studio, Falk's Burger, a dvd store, Dog Sea Bookstore, an NSR post office, Skumsh Wear, and Eurekraf.
  * Barraca's gate actually has a road behind it before the mansion. There are people with signs standing by this road and there doesn't look to be another gate further up. 
  * Is an "outer city", whatever that means.



**Dreamfever**

  * Some locations in Dreamfever include 2Face Studio, Arca Visual Studio, Eveart Gallery, Hertz Gallery, and DiVanci Cafe & Restaurant. Once again, pretty self explanatory.
  * There's also something called Dream Residence, which could be apartment housing of some kind.
  * Eve created a device that, using sand and kinetic osmosis, filters out drinking water. The device you can find looks to be pretty public access. 
  * Zuke identfies a "Rupturika statuette". Apparently they're incredibly rare and are usually repurposed for their material or stored by collectors. Rupturika, whatever that is, is likely a collaborative project from Eve and Zuke.
  * You fight Eve in Evenfall gallery. It's a large, pyramid shaped building.
  * A lot of Dreamfever looks like it's made out of marble. White, gold, black, and pink make up the majority of the color scheme. 
  * Lots of terraces, layered buildings, and long hallways.




	3. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Might be a bit speculative and for that I apologize. Neither section has been organized into a timeline because it isn't always clear when events happen and I don't want to theorize too much.
> 
> Most Recent Update: 11/28/20

**Pre-Canon**

  * Tatiana has stained glass portraits of all her artists in her office, one of which is unidentifiable. The question is: who is he and is/was he another NSR megastar?
  * There was a war or series of wars called the Border Wars. It's unclear whether Vinyl City fought in it or not. Neon J apparently did, and because he's in his mid to late forties, we'll estimate they happened anywhere from thirty five to ten years ago. 
  * J-1 was/is a toy company that used to make figurines built upon imported fashion dolls. Because of the Border Wars, importing of the dolls had to be stopped and J-1 started making figurines from scratch.
  * One of the magazines Tatiana is the cover model for has the headline "Road to Hologram of Fame Concerts Kicks Off". Also bares the headline: "SAYU: The Future of Music?". Looks to be a relatively recent cover. 
  * A rock band called Ex-Jay begged people in their posters to come to their show at the Akusuka Dome. They claimed that rock wasn't dead yet and that they didn't want EDM to take over. (The Mermay Spring End concert poster is plastered over one of these. According to Mayday and Zuke, the poster looks old.)
  * Ex-Jay's show at the Dome only had five paying customers. 
  * NSR's energy output was 47%. 



**Game Events**

  * Mayday and Zuke becoming the charters of Cast Tech was apparently the first district loss for NSR in years.
  * When NSR happens is not necessarily 2020.
  * NSR's events presumably took place over multiple days, as May and Zuke hijacked DJ Sub's concert close to midnight and were interviewed about it the next day. It's unclear how many days pass overall, though.
  * The second of Tatiana's magazines has the headline "DJ Subatomic Supernova Explains", regarding the satellite. This lets us determine that Sub got back quick enough to interview for a magazine that was published before BBJ reached the end of their plight. 
  * It seems that the security bots you fight during the satellite segment were vandalized by BBJ's fans. They also built giant cannons that look like Mayday and Zuke. 




	4. Society

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We do live in one.
> 
> Focus on brands and everyday life in Vinyl City. Seperated into the very loose categories of: establishments/physical features, NSR related, and people of Vinyl City (social norms and culture).
> 
> Oh, and I wanted to mention that my most helpful resource besides gameplay throughout all of this was the nostraightrefs tumblr. Seriously a lifesaver for the geography chapter. If you don't already know about it, I'd 100% recommend it as another resource!
> 
> Most Recent Update: 1/9/21
> 
> Shoutout to Nars, who has provided some great stuff!

**Establishments, Districts, General**

  * Rubricks is a puzzle or toy making company. They either collaborated with or are a part of NSR, as they created a puzzle sold in DJ Sub's merch store.
  * Akusuka has been pronounced as both "ah-koo-SA-kah" and "ah-KA-soo-KAH".
  * Vinyl City has a navy but not an air force.
  * The Grand Qwasa in Festival Plaza is hooked up to a smaller power generator. Apparently, these generators are commonplace and are constantly ransacked for parts.
  * A flying airship goes around that city that, on closer inspection, is actually a battleship. (This is probably 1010's flying battleship-themed limousine.)
  * Mythology around Cupid or angels exists in Vinyl City.
  * The Grove of the Master Musicians: It's unclear whether it's a building or an establishment. Whatever the case, they used to hand out awards. They presumably stopped around the time rock took over, and now most of their awards are stored in Natura. 
  * Dodo ice pops are traffic light flavored, which is strawberry, pineapple, and lime.
  * At the beginning of the game, there is line that goes, "In this world, everything follows music". Take that as you will.
  * One can assume that Vinyl City is actually unique in its energy system, as the tourists Jan and Daphne say, "Interesting that they use music in this way!" in Akusuka.



**NSR Related**

  * May was under the impression that completing the Lights Up audition was all that was needed to become a megastar. If NSR has been in control for years, it can be assumed that the audition is very difficult to beat for the majority of artists. However, there's also a voting system of sorts. Mayday says that a one out of six X's "isn't so bad". The question is: how the hell do the Lights Up auditions work?
  * Lights Up auditions are a televised event.
  * Microphobes are a type of drone. Typically travel in swarms.
  * 1010 sells their battleship limos as merch. 



**People of Vinyl City**

  * Sub, Yinu's mother, Eve, and Tatiana all seem to have unique powers of some kind. However, this doesn't seem common at all. It's possible that these powers are what earned them their spots as megastars. It also seems that these powers come from their music, as Mayday and Zuke can unlock power moves of their own. It doesn't look to be on quite the same level, though.




End file.
